Forgotten Love
by AngelsParadise
Summary: Was Darien truly meant to be with Serena or was it someone else?


Forgotten Love-Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The only thing I own is Sailor NorthWind and the idea for this story.

This is what happens when I get really bored in American Studies. ^_^

Forgotten Love: Prologue 

  


Princess Serena ran through the halls of the castle until she reached her sister's door. She knocked on the door and waited until her sister said it was okay to come in. Serena then opened and ran into the room. She walked over to her sister and plopped down, in a very unprincesslike fashion, next to Selenity. Selenity put down her book and smiled at her younger sister.   
"What's the rush, Serena?"   
Serena looked at her sister and said, "Mother wants to talk to you in the throne room."   
Selenity frowned and said, "Did she tell you what she wanted to talk to me about?"   
Serena shook her head and said, "No, she didn't tell me."   
Selenity nodded as she stood up and said, "Thank you for telling me."   
She was almost out the door of her room, when her sister spoke up again.   
"I almost forgot to tell you. The Inner Scouts and Prince Darien are coming for the party to tonight." Serena said in a very excited voice.   
Selenity smiled, but her heart was breaking at the thought of seeing her younger sister with Darien. She walked out of the room and hurried towards the throne room.

Queen Serenity was sitting on the throne with Luna and Artemis, when Princess Selenity came in. Serenity watched her oldest daughter as she came in. Selenity didn't look a lot like her sister. She had very pale blue eyes and her hair was a very light blonde. She is slightly more serious then Serena and is a very good fighter. Serenity was jolted out of her thoughts, when Selenity said, "Serena told me you wanted to talk to me about something."   
Serenity nodded and said, "I'm sure you know that Queen Beryl has been causing trouble on Earth. In the Outer Planets past Pluto, Chaos has been attacking the planets. The leader of the Solar Scouts has asked for help from the Moon Kingdom. I have agreed and I am sending you to help them defend their planet. Your powers as Sailor NorthWind will come in quite useful. I would send someone else with you, but all the other Sailors are needed to fight Queen Beryl's forces."   
Selenity had listened intently to what her mother said. She nodded her head and said, "I will help them out to the best of my ability. When do I leave for their home planet?"   
"You will leave tomorrow. I'm sure you will want to say goodbye to everyone tonight."   
She nodded and said, "I will be ready to leave tomorrow morning. Until then I better get ready for the party tonight."   
Selenity turned and headed back towards her room. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice that her sister was waiting for her. She looked up and saw her sister and Serena said, "What did mom want?"   
Selenity smiled sadly and said, "I have to leave tomorrow morning."   
"What!? Why!?"   
"The leader of the Solar Scouts has asked for help from the Moon Kingdom against Chaos. Mother has asked me to go and help them."   
Selenity was getting her transformation pen out, when she heard her sister mumble, "Do you have any idea when you will be back?"   
She turned around and saw that her sister was trying not to cry. She went over to her and gave her a hug. She looked at her and said, "Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it. Besides you're supposed to be happy. Your friends are coming to the party tonight."   
Serena had managed to stop crying and gave her sister a watery smile.   
"You're right. But I'll still miss you."   
"Why don't you go start getting ready for the party?" Selenity said cheerfully.   
Serena nodded and left her sister's room.

Later that night at the party, Serena had told her friends that her sister was leaving. They talked with Selenity for awhile and wished her well. Selenity was looking for Prince Darien, when she saw him dancing with Princess Serena. She decided to go out into the gardens and get some fresh air.   
A few minutes later she heard someone come up behind her and they put their arms around her waist. She leaned back into the embrace for moment before she turned and looked at Darien. She smiled as he held her close and kissed her lightly. They then sat down next to each other on the edge of the fountain. They could faintly hear the music from the party in the background.   
"How did you manage to get away from my persistent sister?"   
"I told her that I had something important to do."   
Selenity nodded and quietly said, "I assume that means you've heard about me leaving then."   
Darien nodded and said, "Yes, I heard. Serena told me all about it. I wish you didn't have to go."   
"I know, but it's important that I do."   
"When will you be back?"   
Selenity shrugged and said, "I don't know. It could be anytime."   
"I'll miss you." Darien said as he held her close.   
Selenity closed her eyes as she leaned against him and said, "I will miss you as well. I want you to do one thing for me."   
Darien looked at her and said, "What would that be?"   
"Will you look after Serena while I am gone?" Selenity said in a soft voice.   
"Of course, I will watch over her." Darien said as he kissed her forehead.   
Selenity smiled and kissed Darien passionately. She then stood up and said, "We should probably get back to the party. Serena's probably wondering where we both disappeared to."   
Darien nodded and then took her hand. They both headed back to the party. The next morning Selenity left for the Solar Scouts home planet.

Darien and the inner scouts were waiting for Serena to arrive so they could go on their picnic, when she came running into the room crying. Darien held her while the scouts tried to get her to calm down long enough to find out what happened. Serena calmed down slightly and Darien said, "What happened, Serena?"   
Serena looked at him and her friends and said, "A report came today from the home system of the Solar Scouts. Chaos launched a large attack against the planet and the Sailors were no match for him and the planet was lost to him. He then destroyed the people on the planet. My sister and the Solar Scouts didn't make it off the planet. They were all killed by Chaos."   
Darien felt his heart break at Serena's words. The other scouts were in shock as well. They then gave Serena a hug and she began crying. Darien was still out of it. The only thing going through his mind was that Selenity was gone. The one person that he had truly loved was gone forever.   
The next few days were a blur to Darien and Serena. The war against Queen Beryl was getting worse and Chaos had destroyed most of the other Systems outside of the Moon Kingdom. Several days after finding out about her sister, Queen Beryl launched an all out attack against the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity died saving her youngest daughter, Prince Darien and the Inner Senshi. That was the end of the glorious Moon Kingdom.   


AN: This is the Prologue to my story. The next chapter takes place after the end of Sailor Stars. Please let me know what you think so far.   



End file.
